walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Bob Stookey. TV Series Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" stooketcrop.jpg Bob 4x01.png 30DWAA Bob Horray!.png Bob Stookey 4x01.jpg 30DWAA Bob.png S4T Bob Blood.png Bob.S4.1.png Bob.S4.2.png S4T Bob Yelling 2.png Bob 4x01.jpg Bob Stookey Liquor Big Spot.jpg Bob Stookey 1.png Bob Stookey 2.png Bob Stookey 3.png Bob Stookey 4.png Bob Stookey 5.png Bob Stookey 11.png BLR3 Images 001.jpeg the-walking-dead-4x01-critica-pic2.jpg "Infected" Bob Infected.JPG Bob Infected 2.JPG Daryl,Hershel&Bob402.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-10-21-at-12.29.13-AM.png "Isolation" Bob saodsa.PNG Bob403.jpg Bob sadas.PNG S4T Bob Yelling.png S4T Bob Car.png Bob fjhsgade.PNG Bob and Daryl asijdsadas.PNG Bob ashdasdas.PNG "Indifference" BobIndifference.jpg BobS4Face.JPG Bob Indif Car.png Bob agsa.JPG Bob asda.JPG Bob asja.JPG Bob asjda.JPG Bob sada.JPG Bob sahda.JPG Bob sauda.JPG Bobberetta.jpg Bob404_(1).jpg Bob404(2).jpg ustv-the-walking-dead-s04-e04-6.jpg 16d5c3368084a41f1acf1c399291132cTWD404GP06140047-1383770998.jpg Bob Indifference Car.jpg "Internment" Intern Bob Medicine.png "Too Far Gone" Season four bob stookey.png TFG Bob Stookey.png Bob Too Far Gone 2.PNG Bob Too Far Gone 5.PNG Bob Too Far Gone 6.PNG Bob408.png Bob Maggie Beth and the group looking at Hershel.JPG TFG SMB Left Behind.png Bob Too Far Gone 3.PNG "Inmates" BobSmiling1.PNG BobSmilingatSasha.PNG Inmates Bob and Sasha Get Ready.png "Alone" Season four bob stookey (2).png BobBanny.png BobBannn.png BobCloseUp (Alone).PNG BobFlashBack (Alone).PNG BobRoad (Alone).PNG BobTalking (Alone).PNG BobWalker (Alone).PNG BobonTruck (Alone).PNG Alone.png IMG_20140918_150932.jpg BobKissingSasha (Alone).PNG BobFound (Alone)'.PNG BobLeaving (Alone).PNG BobLookingforMaggie (Alone).PNG BobSmiling (Alone).PNG BobWound (Alone).PNG TWDBLR Images 011.jpeg TWDBLR Images 012.jpeg IMG_20140918_154126.jpg IMG_20140918_154145.jpg IMG_20140918_151039.jpg IMG_20140918_150918.jpg "Us" Deleted scene Bob sasha.jpg Bob and Sasha 4x15.jpg Us final.png "A" A Boxcar Group.png A Bob Boxcar.png Season 5 The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Bob-Gilliard-590.jpg "No Sanctuary" NSBADS.png NSRAB.png NSA&B.png TSBOB.png Theresamacheteinthatbagwhichimgonnausetoshoveupyourass.png TWDS5NS Images 037.jpeg AMC NS Slaughterhouse.png TWDS5NS Images 034.jpeg Bob 5x01.png Bob 5x01 (2).png "Strangers" Bob-Cropped.PNG Season five bob stookey.png 5x02 Bob & Sasha.png TWDS5Str Images 003.jpeg TWDSAB.png TWDS5STr Images 001.jpeg 5x02 Dying Love.png Martin, Bob and Gareth 5x02.jpg 502 Bob Captured.png Bob Stookey Strangers.JPG bob missing leg.png IMG_20141211_001145.jpg 1413785814318_Image_galleryImage_LOS_ANGELES_CA_October_19.JPG IMG_20141211_001118.jpg IMG_20141211_001126.jpg tyreese_sasha_bob.jpg IMG_20141211_001004.jpg IMG_20141211_001206.jpg IMG_20141211_001041.jpg IMG_20141211_001109.jpg IMG_20141211_001153.jpg Bob_food bank.jpg IMG_20141211_000858.jpg IMG_20141211_001017.jpg IMG_20141211_000832.jpg IMG_20141211_000950.jpg IMG_20141211_001135.jpg "Four Walls and a Roof" Bob-S5EP3.PNG AMC 503 Bob Reveals Bite.png AMC 503 Bob Thanks Rick.png AMC 503 Final Moments.png 5x03 Bob and Gareth.jpg S5E3 4 Walls And A Roof.mp4 000070527.jpg S5E3 Gareth 3.jpg S5E3 Gareth 7.jpg Bob S5E3 1.jpg Bob S5E3 2.jpg Bob S5E3 3.jpg Bob S5E3 4.jpg Bob S5E3 5.jpg Bob S5E3 6.jpg Bob S5E3 7.jpg Bob S5E3 8.jpg Bob S5E3 9.jpg Bob S5E3 10.jpg Bob S5E3 11.jpg Bob S5E3 12.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 13.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 14.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 15.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 16.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 17.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 18.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 19.jpg.jpg Bob S5E3 20.jpg Bob S5E3 21.jpg Bob S5E3 22.jpg Bob S5E3 23.jpg Bob S5E3 24.jpg Bob S5E3 25.jpg Bob S5E3 26.jpg Bob S5E3 27.jpg Bob S5E3 28.jpg Bob S5E3 29.jpg Bob S5E3 30.jpg Bob S5E3 31.jpg Bob S5E3 32.jpg 503 Bob Stookey reanimation prevented.png Bob S5E3 33.jpg S5E3 Ty 14.jpg "What Happened and What's Going On" AMC 509 Bob Hallucination.png Cheeky cunt.jpg When i see the booty.png "Forget" FG Bob showing his bite flashback.png Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" TDWCWYWB Sasha kissing Bob.png TDWCWYWB Daryl and Carol hugging.png Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries